Late Last NIght
by Mrs.stringfellowdinozzo
Summary: The team is tired of elliot and olivia going around the bush so they make a plan that back fires on them


"Are we sure this is going to work i mean this is el and liv were talking about two of the best detectives in new York and aren't detectives suppose to detect things "asked Warner,

"chill why don't you this is sure fired "stated fin who was at this moment a little too confident."Look at them" he continued nudging towards the happy partners on the outside of the squad.

Apparently Elliot had told an extremely funny joke because Olivia was in near tears of happiness before he was even finished, suddenly Olivia and Elliot stop as they are now aware of the group of people staring at them. They both start to head over to them. they go up to the group both curious

"what's going on here "asked a very cautious stabler.

Now looking at the pile of pizza and the load of beers, picking up a beer and handing one to Olivia before turning back to the group.

"It's celebration" stated a cheerful Novak.

"what are we celebrating" a very suspicious Benson inquired.

"you guys" said munch gesturing to herself and stabler.

Benson and stabler exchange looks both clearly confused.

"Let me explain we've come together and decided that eleven years working together like how you two have is commendable and were over all celebrating you guys working here it just wouldn't be the same without you" stated captain .

"you buying this liv" Elliot asked turning to Olivia. "not even for a second" Olivia states as she starts to look at them suspiciously.

"ok what's really going on here" asked an amused stabler.

a chorus of nothing follows both stabler and benson have smirks on they're faces.

"really? Then why don't we believe you? " stabler half amused .

"maybe you need to have a little more faith in us then" said fin nonchalantly.

"alright if that's how its going to be we'll just have to force it out of you guys,right liv"

"exactly"truth be told they were excited about finding out the mystery.

"lets begin shall we"Elliot says and goes to huang"I don't think we should try huang liv he'll just talk some psycho crap at us and evade all our questions,whos next" stabler says in a calm cool voice.

Olivia walks up to captain "well we can't ask captain because hes use to people staring down at him and pressuring him for answers and not break a sweat so I guess we have to move on Olivia said equally as cool as stabler.

Stabler goes over to Alex, Novak and Marlowe "we definitely can't ask these guys they basically bend and twistthings around on a daily basis no". Stabler states,

Olivia slides over to munch and fin "and we can't ask theses knuckle heads because they know our style too well, so who does that leave us with el,Olivia says turning to eliott.

"it leaves us with the good doctor" Elliot says as he and Olivia trail over to Warner.

" the one person who we know would never lie to us." states Olivia very confidently .

"so tell us Dr what are we missing here what's really going on" asks stabler.

"Well… we figured it was time you guys stop going around the bush and admitted your feelings for each other".

At that very moment Benson and stabler look at each other then at exactly the same time they burst out laughing like crazy. Everyone looks puzzled not knowing what's so funny. Benson and stabler realize they're not laughing.

"You guys are joking right come on me and El" Olivia says as she recovers from her laughing fit. "hey liv I think we should go so they can go home and stop wasting their time,I think all these hours in the office are finally getting to them, seriously" stabler says in pure humorist disbelief Olivia takes up a box of pizza and another beer, Elliot takes up another beer.

"you guys are crazy liv's my best friend nothing more honestly". elliot states with fake disappointment. They both start heading out to the exit.

"night guys hope you guys get a good nights sleep,you really need it" Olivia says still disbelieving. Huang is watching them closely, and notices stabler asks olivia a question Olivia smiles and answers. Huang turns to everyone "I have a feeling they're night together isn't over, I think they have their own agenda that we don't know about" states huang still intrigued at el and liv.

"An agenda were about to find out "casey states as a smirk starts to emerge on her face

IN THE PARKING LOT

"can you really believe that "stabler ask still wondering what got into his friends.

"hey who are we to stop them from dreaming" Olivia laughs."so your place or mine".

"um… mine"

"you know they're watching us right"

"yup""they're going to lose it when they see me leave with you"

"I know its almost sad"

"whats the plan"

"ill drop you home and later on in the night I'll stop by"

"Ok,so around ten"

"that sounds ok to me"

They both go into elliots car,then drive off.

"You were right lets go follow them!" Novak states a bit too enthusiastically.

"No let them be" Warner pleads with them.

"this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity we might never get another chance" Marlowe responds .

"Well count me out of this its an invasion of privacy" Warner says she starts to head of.

"Wait I'm coming with you" captain calls after her,"I think were going too far with this they say they're just partners lets believe them" captain tells them. He goes and joins warner.

"anyone else wanna back out speak now or forever hold your peace"alex says impatiently. a chorus of no answers her .

"good"she says.

"lets get rolling" an anxious Marlowe says. they follow and see stabler drop off Olivia then head home.

"alright three of us stay here and the others go with him" munch orders they agree .

Inside stablers apartment he dials olivias number

"well you were right liv I got much huang and fin on the corner of my street"

"well I got Marlowe alex and casey,across the street from me"

"this should be interesting,hows about a change of plans,im coming over there ,ive been meaning to check out my ninja skills for awhile now"

"alright twenty bucks it'll take you an hour to get away and reach me"

"that's a twenty bucks im willing to wager,ill be there in twenty minutes"

"your right this is interesting"

twenty minutes later and stabler is outside Olivia's door.

"impressive how did you escape so quickly'' olivia asks impressed.

"Well when you're good your good" stabler winks at her "now I believe you owe me twenty bucks"

"whatever" Olivia goes in her pocket and takes out twenty bucks"so what movie are we watching tonight"

"I thought I'd go with a classic so I got Boy In The Striped Pajamas" Olivia raises her eyebrows in wonder

" it's a good movie"

"ok ,I got the popcorn and drinks"

"cool lets go"

After the movie is finished benson walks stabler to the door

"really nice movie"

"it wasn't too weird for you" stabler says emphasizing the weird

"hey I didn't say it was weird"

"your right your face did"

"Whatever"

he smiles down at her,she smiles back then the space around them suddenly seem to get a bit closer together and a lot more sensual they start staring at each other ,stabler brings his hand up to brush back her hair but instead starts to caress her face with his thumb,he starts leaning in and so does she till there's a little space between them then they close in at first it starts as a slow sweet kiss but then turns into a hot steamy passionate kiss the kind of kiss they've been wanting but keep denying themselves they slowly make their way back into the apartment slamming the door behind them and making their way to olivias room,where they officially bring their relationship to the next level .

Next day Elliot and Olivia bring captain to autopsy.

"whats going on"capatain asks

"we've got something to tell, well show you " Elliot says

"what is it" warner inquires

"This" Olivia and Elliot both have smiles on their faces and right in front of captain and warner they kiss only this time short and sweet

"wow, I wasn't expecting that congratulations you two" Warner happily says

"yeah congrats but I don't have to tell you to keep it on the down low because if IA gets a whiff of this we're all dead."

"Don't worry captain we'll keep it out" Elliot promises

"now lets tell the rest" Elliot happily says holding on to Olivia's hand

They go to the squad room they see Marlowe, alex and novak with coffee, huang is leaning on a wall looking really tired and munch and fin are at the coffee machine looking half asleep.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"Elliot shouts so they'll hear him properly they all groan in response.

'i'm guessing you guys didn't have a good nights sleep now I'm sure I told you guys to bu..." stabler starts but is cut off by alex.

"Not now Elliot maybe later"

"Do you think we should enlighten there day liv"Elliot asks

"I don't know el"

"I think we should"

"ok".olivia chirps every one is staring at them waiting for them to "enlighten" their day Elliot grabs Olivia by her waist and kisses her this one a little bit more passionate than the last one they had in autopsy they stop to see the reactions.

"I can't believe this" alex says in disbelief everyone is too in shock to say anything but then fin steps up

"You little sell outs last night you said you guys were just friends" fin says super pissed.

"Yeah well that was last night, late last night is another story" Elliot says and winks, leaving everyone to their own imagination.

_**A/N:So I want to know what you people thought so please review**_


End file.
